The present invention relates to a connection system for interconnecting fluid-conducting components, in particular pneumatic components.
Connection systems currently exist for interconnecting fluid-conducting components. These connection systems, however, incorporate elements, such as locking screws, which extend externally of the fluid-conducting components in locking the components together and preventing movement of the components about the usual six degrees of freedom (x, y and z and rotation about those axes). As such, the effective external dimension of the coupled components is significantly greater than the dimension of the components per se.